


Rewind

by posey11



Series: Rewind [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Lydia's quote posted on the Teen Wolf tumblr http://teenwolf.tumblr.com/post/48621982172 I'll be doing different fics based on this quote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

Lydia ran as fast as she could; her vibrant red hair whipping off her face. Allison was close behind her, almost stepping on her heels. Both girls on a mission and whatever deities exist out there couldn't have stopped them.

Lydia turned right and stopped dead in her tracks, "we're too late," she turned her head, looking Allison in the eyes, "we're too late!"

Allison let out a sigh and raked her fingers through her hair. Lydia stepped forward and opened the small door. Smoke billowed out and she let out a frustrated grunt, "I told you three minutes!"

"I'm sorry! I left for a split second, I didn't mean to burn them!" Allison said, crossing her arms.

"Great, this was the last bag of popcorn and you ruined them. What are we supposed to eat while we watch the movie?"

"We could just order a pizza," Allison said and pulled her phone out of her pajama's pocket.

"Okay, okay. But you're paying," Lydia smiled and tossed the bag of charred popcorn into the garbage can. Allison dialed while Lydia went back upstairs to her bedroom.

"And no pepperoni!" She yelled down at Allison.


End file.
